This invention involves a connector device for use in paper processing apparatus such as office copiers, developers and printers, wherein the paper is supplied to the processor in a magazine inserted into a pocket or compartment in the processor. More particularly the insertable magazine includes one or more means for pretreating the paper preparatory to further processing in the apparatus, for example preheating, applying an electrostatic charge or erasing such a charge. A pretreating magazine requires electrical power supplied through one or more contacts on the magazine and corresponding connectors leading to power supplies in the main frame of apparatus. Such a magazine also will include, in addition to a supply of paper sheets, rolls for feeding the sheets out to the processor and has considerable bulk which requires tolerance in the compartment receiving the magazine in a sliding movement approaching the connectors in the compartment.
The objects of the present invention are to provide a connector to a magazine which accommodates the sliding apporach of the magazine, makes a firm, positive connection with contacts on the magazine, which adjusts to a large tolerance in the dimensions of the magazine and the compartment receiving it, and which is inexpensive to manufacture and assembly.